


Sick and Inseperable

by rinbizt



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: 707 nsfw, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, kinks- bondage, kinks- obsession (is that a kink?), kinks- worship, note- any additionally needed tws will be in the beginning of chapters, note- i am mentally ill and this story is a way of venting my frustrations. things may get graphic, note- i know i am unhealthy and i am not trying to glorify anything, spoilers- 707 ending, spoilers- 707's real name, spoilers- Unknown's identity, this is story driven but there is a Lot of Sex, tw; murder, tw; mutually unhealthy partners, yandere!707, yandere!MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinbizt/pseuds/rinbizt
Summary: Both MC and Seven have had aspects of themselves changed after that they've gone through. The pair find themselves obsessed with one and other, to the point of being content in isolation from anyone else as long as they have each other. They unknowingly have cut themselves off from anyone else, and when their friends try to come back into their lives, Seven and MC can't view them as anything but threats to their relationship.When someone dares to say the two and unhealthily close, words turn to action. MC doesn't want anyone else. Seven doesn't want anyone else. What do you do with things you don't want?I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED AN UNFINISHED CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is indulgent, (what fan work isn't) but I will keep things enjoyable. For readers who are neurotypical things may be difficult to understand. Remember 707 and MC are ill and their thought processes can/will be hard to follow. I am not trying to glorify illness with this writing.

It has been months since the last party. Months since Saeren was found, who has recently been sent to a mental warden after he was deemed too ill to be taken care of by Saeyoung and MC. Saeyoung will still write to Saeren, but other than that, he and MC have spoken to no one. Not even within their messaging app. This isolation was at first intentional. The two wanted to be alone, and didn't feel like talking to anyone else after what they'd been through. They had told the group what they needed to know and that was all. Slowly, the two just...stopped talking to anyone else. They found themselves content with the conversations they could have with each other and nothing more.   
Saeyoung and MC fucked relentlessly. Whenever they could-which was often- they would. They were both so enamored, so obsessed with one another that they found themselves frustrated even upon being in the opposite sides of the house. They were each other's life blood. They were too compatible, one could say. But they weren't complaining. 

The only complaints MC had were of other people. Anyone who tried to talk to her that wasn't Saeyoung was a waste of her time. Why be with them when she could be with her lover?   
Saeyoung had come to have the same mindset. Sans Saeren, everyone else was a waste of time. Saeyoung had spent so much time earlier, resisting his longing to love MC. Now that he could, he wouldn't let anything stop him.

The two were sick and inseparable.


	2. Finished chapter (accidentally posted unfinished version, sorry!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is getting annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have accidentally posted an unfinished version so the summary doesn't make sense rn, I'm working on it sorry!!

Saeyoung and MC were sitting on the couch. The TV in front of them was displaying the news-not that they were paying much attention. Within seconds of sitting down MC had already been sitting on top of and straddling Saeyoung, who's buldge she was already able to feel through her pants. The two were as close as possible, Saeyoung bucking his hips while MC took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere. Saeyoung nearly tore off MC's top and bra in excitement, as if seeing her like this was a once in a lifetime oppurtinity. The two were shaking with frustration and anticipation as they stripped each other, Saeyoung massaging MC's breast with one hand as he pulled down her soaking panties with the other. A gasp of pleasure came from MC as Saeyoung teased her by barely touching her throbbing clit. Now dripping wet, she pulled down Saeyoung's pants and took his cock from his underwear, too excited to even remove them. She began teasing and stroking it, licking the dripping precum from her fingers. Saeyoung pulled MC by the hair closer to him and the two moaned into eachother as they kissed and touched one another. MC continued to jerk Saeyoung with one hand, and pull his hair with another. Saeyoung played with MC's clit with one hand, pinching and rubbing it. His other played with her hardened nipples.  
MC had to break the kiss to breathe. She was going to cum any second, and Saeyoung found that to be quite obvious by the look on her face. "Not yet," he spoke into her ear, touching her clit even faster now. MC's moans filled the room, she was barely able to control herself.  
Saeyoung suddenly shifted and rotated, now laying MC out along the couch with him over her.  
"You can't come until I say so, princess." He purred. MC couldn't muster a response, only louder moans and pants.  
"Who am I to you." Saeyoung said as he entered a finger from his other hand  
into MC. Again she couldn't respond, now even more stimulated. "Who am I?" Saeyoung asked again.  
"God! God Seven!" She cried out between her moans. Saeyoung grinned, and positioned his head against MC's entrance. "Beg for it." He murmured. 

MC cried out. "God Seven! Fuck me, fuck me senseless, make me yours!" Saeyoung complied, easily inserting himself into MC. He forced himself to start slow, but soon was thrusting at full force.  
"Seven, please..." MC whined, finding it harder to control herself. Saeyoung looked down at her. "If you insist, darling, but you'll pay for that later." He then began to work at MC's clit again, allowing her to continuously orgasm within seconds. After her third, Saeyoung climaxed himself, the two sharing moments of pure escstacy.

Breathing heavily, they separated themselves and laid together on the couch. Still paying no attention to the TV, Saeyoung examined MC's body. He couldn't find anything that wasn't perfect. He felt so much love for her, he couldn't risk losing her again. Saeyoung brought an arm around MC. "I love you." He spoke softly. MC leaned into him. "I love you too."

Saeyoung woke before dawn to the sound of clinging pots and pans. He tensed up, first feeling around for MC. She wasn't there. He looked around, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark. He was perplexed. He listened closely. From the kitchen, he could hear sniffling. "MC?" He called out towards the kitchen. The sniffling stopped. Concerned, Saeyoung turned on the light and stepped into the kitchen to find MC covering her eyes, the oven on, with pots and pans about the counters. MC was choking back wails. "MC, what is this? The sun isn't even up yet." Saeyoung approached MC, slowly taking her in his arms. She let out an anguished cry and gripped him tight, nearly screaming as she cried into his chest. She was shaking, and it felt as if her legs could give out any second. Saeyoung shushed her, stroking her hair and whispering. "Hey, what's wrong?" He tried to make her face visible, but she continued hiding it against him. "Everything is going to be okay, tell me what happened." MC began to ramble, her words hard to make out. Stilled pressed against Saeyoung, she cried. "It felt like you were leaving." Saeyoung was confused. How come? "I don't know why I thought you were leaving," she was breathing heavily. "I was so scared, I-I didn't know what to do, I..." the rest of her words were lost to her tears. Saeyoung brought his face to MC's. He understood- she was being delusional.

"MC, listen to me." He wiped away the girl's tears. "I love you, I'm never going to leave you. You don't have to be afraid." MC looked at him, gripping his shoulders. She began to collapse, but Saeyoung assisted her and set her on the ground gently. He was now on his knees, resting MC's head on his lap. She gripped his hand and looked at him, with an almost pleading look in her eyes. "I would die without you. You can't leave me, I would die without you." She began to repeat this over and over. Saeyoung bent over and gave MC a gentle forehead kiss, distracting her enough to have her stop talking. "I'm never going to leave you. No one can change us- I am yours and you are mine. We belong together." MC was still sniffling and shaky, but she had stopped crying. "I love you, Saeyoung." She spoke weakly, her panic attack had tired her out. "I love you, MC." Saeyoung brought MC to their bed and the two slept clinging to eachother. It never occurred to Saeyoung to ask- why was MC in the kitchen? 

The two woke up again later, this time with the sun finally up. MC was annoyed upon finding three new messages on her phone. All from one person- Zen. She groaned, reading his messages. She thought she had made it clear that she only loved Saeyoung, and only wanted to be with him. Sure, she could have important conversations or make doctors appointments, but she never wanted to talk to anyone else. She read his messages.

"Hello, MC! It's been a long time. I've missed you, we all have."   
She could've thrown up then and there. Any notion of being "missed" by anyone but Saeyoung felt like an attack, a trap, a guilt.   
"We should catch up sometime. I hope everything is okay with you."   
Everything was fine. Again, she thought it was clear that everything was fine without them.   
The third notification was a missed call. MC was extremely irritated. Everyone else had stopped trying to take her away from Saeyoung. Why couldn't Zen? MC texted back. "I'm fine." She closed the app and went to use the bathroom. She returned to another text.   
"Good to hear. Want to come over for coffee? I still miss you."  
MC knew Zen was just...like that, and that he wasn't flirting, but she still found herself disgusted. Of all the people, Zen was the most annoying. Normal MC would ignore any messages after responding, but she decided differently today.  
"Sure." She began to type. She glanced at the time, 10:30. "How's noon today sound."   
MC was going to solve this problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY I had accidentally posted the unfinished version of this. I've fixed it- the original summary doesn't match for now though, I'm going to extend this. Sorry again


End file.
